Story of Scisaac
by Karaphernelia
Summary: Couldn't think of a good title:P Issac is human, Scott is not. Isaac gets abused everyday, and he hates it. What happens when he starts talking to Scott McCall? What happens when he runs into Derek with an offer he can't refuse?
1. Same Routine, Another Day

**So this is my first Teen Wolf story. Also the first ever story about two guys romantically soo I shall try my best. Let me know what you think!**

Isaac had awoken to his alarm clock. He sighed as he did _not _want to get up. But he knew he had to. He sat up and felt his body burning from the scars. He walked to the bathroom slowly. He looked at his reflection. He sighed. He looked like complete shit. He had a black eye for starters. He took off his shirt. There were cuts from broken bottles of booze that had deeply cut him. There were bruises on his ribs from when his father repeatedly kicked him. On the back side he had red marks from the belt he whipped him with. Up and down his arms were a trail of bruises and cuts. His legs were even worse. His father had broken multiple glass cups, glass plates, miniatur mirrors.. all on his legs. They bled like hell last night. They were still very red and stung terribly. The pain was undescribable. He slipped on some blue jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt. He winced in pain as the fabric touched his scars. He grabbed his backpack, and drove to school.

* * *

Isaac hurried to first period so none of the bullies would find him. He sighed in relief, making it to class in time. He sat in the back corner. He sighed. He hated his life. It was a never ending cycle. He got up, got beaten at school, got thrown around and humiliated at work, went home and got the most awful beatings. And he was alone. People knew he gets beaten. They just don't care. Why would they? It's not like he deserves it anyway. He just wished that he could live for once. Every day he found it lucky he was _alive._ Was he selfish to want at least for one day, to not be worried or scared for his life?

But right now, Isaac needed to focus on school. If he got so much as an A-, he would get beat even worse than normal.

Interrupting his thoughts, Allison and Scott walked in, hand-in-hand. He looked at his hands. He developed a crush on him since he first saw him in the eighth grade. He's obviously straight, plus why would he go for him? Why would anyone for that matter?

The teacher started the lesson and Isaac took notes. All of a sudden he felt something hit his head. He looked up. One of the jocks had thrown a paper that was crumpled up. Then again. And again. And again. He did his best to ignore as he and his buddies laughed at him. He saw that Scott looked over. He couldn't read the expression planted on his face. He didn't laugh, but he didn't say or do anything either.

* * *

The bell rung, and Isaac was the first to bolt out of the classroom.

"Hey, Isaac!" he heard a voice call behind him. He froze. He recognized that voice.

"Isaac!" Scott called again. Isaac still didn't turn around. He wan't sure what to do. What could he possibly say to him? The next thing he knew he was flung into a locker. He winced in pain. "aw, come on. Can't be tired_ already_, Lahey." said one of the jocks. "We're just getting started." He then felt 10 different fists punching all over his body. He groaned loudly in pain when they hit his legs. When they heard that, they paid more attention to his legs.

Scott started to walk towards the scene with Isaac. But he was stopped by Allison and Stiles. "I don't think that's a good idea, man. They'll just go for you too." warned Stiles. "Yeah, let's just go.." said Allison, pulling him away and down the hall. Scott sighed as he followed. They stopped at her locker. "I just hate that those jerks always get away with it. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Bad enough he gets it when he goes home." Scott spoke, feeling empathy for the guy.

"I know, and you're right, Scott. You really are." Stiles started "but you can't interfere. You don't want your life getting even remotely close to his. You can't always be the hero, Scott." he sighed. "he's right. It's great that you want to help, but it's just not worth it." Allison said, in a sweet voice. "I guess.." he said, glancing back at Isaac. The jocks had left. They had left him on the ground. He had his face in his hands. And his body moved up and down really fast, meaning he was crying. He wiped his eyes and flinched when he hit his black eye. He got up and was struggling, his leg was obviously in major pain. He looked at me for less than a second. But it was long enough to make me see his baby blue teary eyes. I saw it all in that second of his eyes. It was a look that said _help me._ I had no idea why I had the big urge to help him. All I knew was, It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but one way or another, I was going to help him. I felt a need in my gut that I just had to.

* * *

Isaac got home from work and his dad surprisingly was no longer there. He was somewhat relieved that he was still out drinking. He knew he was in deep shit when he got home though.

"Gavin!" Isaac called. Gavin was his dog. He loved his dog. That was the closest he had to a friend, really. "Gavin?" He looked upstairs, downstairs. He finally saw him in the kitchen. He saw the husky laying on its side. "Gavin?!" Isaac ran to him. He tried touching and petting the dog to see what was wrong. She whined when he touched a spot on his side. "Come on, Gavin." he said, as he picked him up and put him in the back seat of his car and drove to the vet. Little did he know, someone he was quite familiar with, was working there.

The bell rung as the door opened at the vet.

"see who that is, will you Scott?" Scott's boss asked him. He nodded and went to the door and saw Isaac and his husky. Isaac stared at Scott, eyes wide in shock. Scott cleared his throat. "so, what can we do for you?" he asked. "I-I don't know. I found him on his s-side. He started whining in a certain spot. I j-just needed to m-make sure he was o-okay." Isaac studdered. "We'll take a look. Bring him back" Scott said walked to the back as Isaac followed.

Isaac explained to Scott's boss what had happened.

A few minutes later, he spoke. "I'm afraid I have bad news" he sighed. "W-what is it?" Isaac asked. "He has a tumor" he informed him. Isaac sighed in disbelief. "C-can it be cured?"

"we can try the treatment. It isn't 100% guaruntee, but we will do our best." he gave Isaac a light smile. "I need to run some arrunds. Will you be okay here, Scott?" He asked. "yeah, go ahead."

Scott and Isaac stood in silence for a minute or two. "So, uh.. We'll need to keep him here, if that's alright." Scott said, breaking the silence. "y-yeah. Of course. Th-thank you"

"anytime." Scott smiled at him. Isaac cleared his throat. "So, um, I should r-really get going."

"Right, well.. Can you be back here again tomorrow? Same time?" he asked. Isaac scratched the back of his neck. "uhh.. um.. I don't think I can.." he looked down at his feet. "b-but, I don't have work tomorrow, I c-can come a-after school" Isaac suggested. "Yeah, sounds good." he smiled lightly at him. Isaac nodded at him and left the vet.

* * *

Isaac opened his home door and closed it shut. He turned around to see his father. "where have you been, Isaac?" his father asked, sounding somewhat calm. "I just took Gavin to the vet" Isaac explained, carefully. "do not _lie _to me!" his father raised his voice and threw him across the room. "but I'm not lying!"

His father slapped him across the face. Isaac knew there would be a red mark for sure. He once again kicked him in his sensative spot in his leg and started laughing when he knew it hurt more than anywhere else.

After he hit him more, he locked Isaac in the cellar freezer. Isaac shivered. He was freezing. He'd been there for hours. When his father finally let him out, he kicked im out teling him liars don't get to sleep in comfortable beds.

He limped across the sidewalk he found this old park with a bench and just at there, crying until he finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Kanima Part 1

**So I'm probably going to have lines from the actual show towards the finale, but parts slightly different. My reasoning being I want to show their POV's and what they are thinking in these events. But still going along with my storyline of course, just need characters to go in different directions than I started them off at. **

**Also, this chapter may be quite long O.o Might be in two parts.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to MTV and Teen Wolf. **

Scott took a jog before school like any morning. He came across an old park. He smiled, remembering how he and Stiles went there as a kid. He came across a guy slipping a hoodie over his head. He looked closer. It was Isaac. He thought for a second. He wanted to talk to him, his friends were gonna kill him, but he went over anyway.

"hey, Isaac" Isaac shot his head up and jumped in surprise. "Oh, Scott. H-hi." Isaac said, awkwardly. "why are you out here so early?" Scott asked. "Uh.. I could ask you the same question" Isaac suddenly said confidentally. That was a first. Scott laughed. "yeah you're right. I was just out for a jog before school starts" he explained. His smile faded when he saw the other side of his face. "are you okay?" Scott asked. "y-yeah, of course. Wh-why wouldn't I be?" Isaac lied. "you know, It's easy to tell when you're lying." Isaac looked down and played with the hands on his lap.

"seriously, Isaac you can tell me." Isaac looked up at Scott and sighed. His eyes were begging. "you don't want to know" he said looking at his feet. "but I can help you, Isaac. You can even stay at my place if you want" Scott suggested. Isaac's eyes were wide, but that faded i a few seconds and he said, "I don't think my father would like that very much.."

"Well, at least come to this party with us tonight." Scott's look in his eyes were practically pleading. "oh but my dad-" Scott cut Isaac off. "no. Who cares about your dad?! When was the last time you actually had some fun?" Scott asked. Isaac thought about it. He had absolutely no idea. "you're right..."" Isaac confessed. "Well, he thinks I'll be at the cemetary tonight. Just let me do a few things. I'll be there."

"great." Scott smiled. Isaac watched as Scott walked away. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a date. Yeah that sounded really stupid. He's with Allison. And not gay.. or Bi for that matter. He just felt bad for him. Pity. Nothing more than that.

Later that night, Isaac was at the cemetary making sure all the bodies were covered up. He then left and went to store seeing as he couldn't just go back home and risk his father seeing him.

He bought a long sleeve purple shirt with black skinny jeans. For once in his life, he left with a smile. He was going out tonight.

* * *

"Why did you invite him again?" Stiles asked his best friend. "because, he deserves to have a good time every once in a while. He couldn't even remember the last time he had fun." Scott explained.

"So, this isn't some creepy protective werewolf fetih because the full moon is tomorrow or anything, right?" Stiles asked. Scott just shook his head. He looked up when he saw Isaac. "Speak of the devil." Scott said, looking at him. He looked nicer than he usually did. "hey" said Isaac, hands in his pockets.

"here," Scott spoke, grabbing a cup. "have a drink" Isaac hesitated, but grabbed the red cup and drank.

* * *

Isaac loosened up a bit, but wasn't too _drunk._ He and Scott and Stiles were getting along and having fun together. Isaac was having _fun._ He loved this feeling.

He looked through the crowd. And saw a guy with dark hair and dark clothing just staring what it looked like directly at him.

Isaac took another sip of beer. "uh, I'll be right back guys" he said as he walked towards the mysterious man. When he got close to where he stood he wasn't there anymore. He looked puzzled. He then walked in the house to get a little more beer. He turned around after he got more and the man was right behind him. Isaac screamed, startled by the man.

"Jeez. Sorry." Isaac apologized. He looked at the man, confused. "um, sorry.. but do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "where are my manners? I'm Derek"

* * *

"Scott..?" Stiles said tapping his friend repeatedly staring at his friend. "yeah?"

"what is Isaac doing with _Derek?!"_ Stiles pointed in the house. Scott's eyes widened as he watched them walk in the kitchen and close the doors. "I have to stop them" Scott said as he followed. He slammed open the kitchen door. "Derek what are you doing?" Scott asked, his eyes yellow and his fangs showing. Isaac's eyes almost popped out of his head. "oh, he's one too?" Isaac asked Derek. "that's right, Isaac. And you can be just like him. You can be strong, powerful, fearless."

"Don't listen to him, Isaac! He's only helping himself." Scott warned. "I don't care. Do you know what it's like to be _weak _all the time? Get _beaten, _and made fun of, _every _single day for almost my entire life, Scott?" Isaac asked, stepping closer to Scott. "It sucks. Well now it's _my _turn. It's _my _turn to be strong, it's _my _turn to defend myself, it's _my _turn to enjoy my life for once"

"Isaac, trust me. This isn't what you want!" Scott exclaimed. "then what do I want, Scott?" Isaac asked stepping another step closer. "to be abused? To be a freak? A loner?" he stepped closer once again so they were almost face-to-face. "you don't know me. You don't make my decisions." he turned around and looked at Derek, and he came at Isaac and bit him on his wrist. He screamed for a second. Then he pulled up his shirt and watched as his scars faded and disappeared. Isaac smiled widely.

Scott was a bit disappointed. But he saw how happy he was. He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Stiles said, as soon as he saw Scott. "it happened. He got the bite." Scott sighed. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"well, I mean maybe it could be good for Isaac. You were the one who said he deserves to have fun." Scott sighed once again. "I guess you're right." Scott took another sip of beer.

* * *

"Isaac! Where have you been?!" His father said as he walked through the door. "were you at a party? DRINKING?!" His father smashed his face against the glass. His face was bloody. Then within seconds it healed. "what the.." his father commented at what had happened. Isaac's eyes widened as he realized what happened. He ran out of the door and took off on his bike.

"Isaac! Isaac!" His father called after him. He got in his car and followed him until he was by an alley. He got out of the car. He saw his sons bike on the ground. He took his glasses off and tried to clean them, seeing as it was pouring rain. He saw a blurry dark figure. "Isaac?" When he put his glasses back on it was gone he cleaned his glasses again and saw a creature. He ran to get back in the car but the creature ripped off his door and killed him.

* * *

"Derek? Derek!" Isaac called. He saw him and started talking, "it's my dad. I think he's dead."

"what did you do?" Derek asked, darkly. "that's the thing, it wasn't me." Isaac said, with a horrified expression.

* * *

Isaac awoke from his bed. He stretched and he had a wide smile on his face. No stinging on a part of his body.

True, his father is dead, but that wasn't entirely terrible. He wouldn't need to have pain anymore. He did wonder, however, who the hell did kill him. He shrugged off the thought for now.

He put on denim skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He heard a honk outside his house. It was Derek and a blonde girl. He left his house and shut the door and hopped in the back seat.

"Isaac!" Derek greeted. "this is Erica. She's a newbie too."

"Nice to meet 'cha" Isaac smirked. She just smiled and tuned back around.

They arrived and Isaac and Erica walked in together.

They walked by jocks. One said: "hey, Lahey! Up for today's beating?" he asked and started to come at him. Isaac turned him around the other way, put his hands behind his back, and gripped on his hands really tight so he heard a few of his bones crack. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "How about no?" he finally let go of his grip and the jock fell to the floor. Isaac smiled, and Erica looked really impressed. He held his arm out and they took it and they walked to class arms linked.

They had first period with Allison in their class. When they walked in Allison, along with the other students stared at the two. Erica and Isaac just smiled and sat together.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Stiles were at lunch sitting together.

"Have you guys seen Isaac yet?" Allison asked. "No.. Why?" Scott asked. "that's why." Allison pointed who was entering the room.

Walking in the room was Isaac and some blonde chick with a leather jacket, like Isaac's but smaller obviously, and she wore a short skirt. They went up to a table where only 2 nerdy kids were sitting. Isaac grabbed both of their shirts and pulled up. "leave" he said to them both. They both grabbed their trays and walked away as Isaac and the girl sat at the table.

"wait.. Is that _Erica_?!" Asked Scott. "yeah" replied Allison.

Isaac and Erica turned from their conversation and looked at us and smiled. Then returned to their conversation.

Scott didn't know what it was, but he missed Isaac for some reason. This Isaac was indeed very different, and he only really talked to him yesterday. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"that's him over there, come on." said Erica, getting up and pulling Isaac with her. They sat down in front of Boyd.

"Hello," Erica said, with a somewhat flirty smile. "Boyd, right?"

"yeah." he confirmed, sort of happy. Also surprised. No one ever sat with him. _Especially _no one like this. "now this may sound odd, but we would really like to talk to you about something. Can you meet us after school?" Isaac asked. Boyd didn't even hesitate. "where should we meet?" Erica and Isaac exchanged glances and smiled.

"what's wrong, Scott?" Allison asked, reaching for his hand. He jumped. "sorry," he apologized. "but I think Derek's taking Boyd next."

* * *

"Boyd!" Scott called as he walked on the ice rink as Boyd was on the big machine that cleans the ice from its tracks. "I just wanna talk. Come on, Boyd. Please!" No answer. "did Derek tell you everything? and I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean _everything._" Boyd stopped on his machine. "he told me about the hunters." he finally spoke. "and that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked. "whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd told him. "if you're looking for friends, you can do _alot _better than Derek." Scott sai, coldly.

"that really hurts, Scott" said Derek as he approached the rink. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." he suggested. "Erica!" Derek called, looking behind him where she stood. "how's life been for you since we met?"

"hm, in a word," she paused. "_transformative"_ she let her fangs pop out as she growled.

"Isaac?" Derek looked at him. Scott also looked at Isaac, hoping he wouldn't side with Derek. Probably stupid thing to think, but hey the gu had hope.

"well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac smirked. "hold on! This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said. "then go home, Scott." Derek said, feeling like he had won this round. Scott dug his fist into the ice, breaking it, and shifting to his werewolf form. "I meant fair for them."

Isaac was thrown to the wall. He growled. Scott threw Erica against Boyd's machine. Isaac got up and walked towards Scott. When they were a few feet apart, Erica pushed him from behind and Isaac pushed him against th machine, and threw him on the ground beneath them. They growled at each other and they wrestled on the ground an Scott smashed Isaac on the ice a few times before Erica climbed on his back. He tried to get her off by standing up. He pushed her back on the machine once again. Scott punched Isaac in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

"don't you get it?! He's not doing this for you! He's doing this for more power." Scott yelled.

"it's true," Darek said, truthfully. "it is about power." Darek started to walk towards Scott. i claws sprung out, his eyes went red, and his fangs popped out as he growled. Derek punched him several time and dropped him to the floor. Scott screamed in pain. Derek, Isaac, and Erica left the rink.

"don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott warned Boyd as he stepped in front of him.

"you're right," said Boyd, lifting up his shirt to reveal his bite mark. "I wanna be like you." and Boyd followed the others.

* * *

The boys were in the locker room getting ready for lacrosse practice when Isaac walked in. He stared over at Scott and Stiles and smirked as he went to his locker.

"Damn, Isaac got pretty hot." Danny commented, staring at Isaac.

"Yeah." Scott said looking at him too. Stiles and Danny looked at him weird. "I-I mean.. you know looks better. You know, he's more... cool." Scott said, mentally slapping himself in the face. That's all he could come up with? Danny closed his locker and walked out.

Isaac was facing his locker on the other side of the room. He laughed silently at what he just heard. He was quite satasfied. The gay guy _and_ the supposed straight guy thought he was hot.

Stiles turned around so he was fully looking at Scott. "Okay, what the hell was that?" he asked him, giving him a look. "what, you like Isaac now?"

"What? No!" Scott said in a very unconvincing voice. "Scott I know when you're lying." Stiles said. "now tell me the truth."

"the truth is I don't know." Scott admitted. "It's okay to be confused, Scott." Stiles paused, and made a face that showed he was scared to say something. "I think I might like someone too." Scott's eyes lit up. "really? Who?!" Scott asked, interested. Thank god he wasn't the only one!

"It's...It's.. It's um.." Stiles stuttered. Scott looked at him with a face of saying _yes? go on. _

"it's Derek."

"Derek?! A.K.A the guy who literally ruined my life?" Scott asked, rehatorically.

"he didn't ruin your life, Peter did. Derek did try to _help_ you." Stiles defended. "and like Isaac's_ any _better!"

"you're right. I'm sorry." Scott apologized.

"let's just get on the field."

* * *

Isaac and Erica were training with Derek with their fighting skills. Derek through them down every time.

"does anyone wanna try not being _completely _predictable?" Derek asked, annoyed. Erica jumped up and onto Derek and started kissing him. He threw her to the ground.

"that's the last time you do that." Derek warned.

"why? Cause I'm a beta?" Erica asked. Boyd looked at Erica and looked down. He secretly had some feelings for Erica. "No, cause I have someone else in mind for you."

"are we done?" Isaac asked. "I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Derek walked up to Isaac, his face looking sincere. Then cracked another bone in his arm. He screamed out in pain. Derek leaned down in his face. "hundred and one." Darek whispered. "you think I'm teaching you how to _fight?_ I'm teaching you how to _survive._" Darek got up and turned the other way.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac questioned. "I don't know," Derek replied. "but they're planning something, and _you,_ especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what that is, you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you."


	3. Kanima part 2

**So honestly, this chapter consists of episodes mostly from the show, only you can see what they're thinking, and I changed it around a bit to fit the story. And I added a different twist to the ending. The next chapter will be all me I promise. just needed the whole Kanima thing from the actual show. Tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. all rights go to MTV and Teen Wolf.**

"So what does this thing want?" Stiles asked Scott, referring to the creature he'd had an unpleasant encounter with at the mechanic's garage.

"my boss thinks that it's only purpose is to kill." Scott told him. "but that's really all I know."

"wait, how does your boss know this stuff?" Stiles asked. "I have _no_ idea. But he was talking to the Argent's about it." That caught Allison's attention. "I think my family has a book of creatures. If I can find it, we know our creature, and we know everything about it."

"perfect. Do you know who has it?" Scott asked. "I think Gerard might have it. I can look tonight."

* * *

That night, Allison had Stiles break into the principal's, aka Gerards, office to look for the book. It was nowhere to be found. Erica then found him and dragged him to the pool area where Derek was. They made him describe this creature. They then saw the creature before them. Erica passed out, and Derek was Paralyzed from the neck down. Stiles had to hold him up and they were stuck in the pool for hours because the creature could not get in. Allison realized the book wasnt a book at all, it was in a flashdrive. She called Scott where to find it and they went and got it. The creature fled when it saw a reflection of itself.

Derek knew then it was called a Kanima

Allison went to Lydia for the translation of the Kanima on the flashdrive. She found that the Kanima seeks a master. meaning, Someone's controlling him.

Derek suspects the Argents are up to something. They found out that the Kanima kills murderers, but when it gets strong enough, it can kill whoever its master wants.

Matt asked Allison to go to the Rave with him, and she said she would go. Stiles tries to find info about Jacksons real parents, but they get more information from Erica. Lidia keeps halluciating seeing peter and Scott agrees to help Derek catch Jackson if done his way.

The Argents come up with a plan, but so do the wolves. Scott's boss helps him create a barrier of the supernatural for Stiles to setup. Isaac gets Scott and Stiles tickets for the Rave.

* * *

"you have to do it in the vein. you find it you pull back on the plunger. so you find the vein and jam it in there,and pull back on the trigger" Scott explained before adding, "be careful." Isaac laughed. "I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

"no, I mean _you._" Scott said. Isaac whipped his head up and looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Isaac couldn't help but think why he cared so much after all he has done. Scott turned his back and he stared after him.

* * *

Derek and Boyd were found by the argents and were partially fighting them, and partially hiding from them.

* * *

Stiles was pouring the barrier dust all outside the rave.

* * *

Scott was just standing alone next to this pole in the rave, a bit figety. He wanted to make sure the plan was in motion for everybody. Just then he saw Jackson headed for Kara. His eyes widened. Before he could even think anything else, Erica and Isaac walked up to him. Erica kissed on his neck a bit, and Isaac wrapped his arms around Erica's waist behind her. They were dancing to the beat, Erica turned her head around, it looked like she was about to kiss Isaac, but he just smiled. Jackson Kissed Erica's neck and Isaac leaned down to her shoulder. Isaac's head was side-by-side with Erica's, while still being behind her. She wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck. Erica and Isaac grinned.

Scott knew that this was just part of the plan to distract him but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.. Well, he was actually a little more than slightly jealous. Even though he knew that Erica and Isaac were no more than really really good friends.

Jackson kissed Erica's neck again and Isaac got out his little needle weapon, ready to use it.

Just as he was getting closer, Jackson plunged his claws into Erica and Isaac's skin. They screamed in pain as Jackson said, "he belongs to me" in a dark voice that clearly wasn't his.

Erica and Isaac fell the the floor and Isaac dropped what he was holding to the floor. Jackson started walking towards Kara again, and Isaac finally picked up the weapon and walked up behind Jackson and plunged him in the neck and dragged him out.

* * *

Scott ran out of the place to see where Derek was. Then he was hit by a car, and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Scott, pick up! I have like fifty feet of ash left, and I'm out" Stiles said on the phone, really panicing. What the hell was he supposed to do?! It's not like it was just an inch or too it was like fifty freakin' feet! "So you get your wolf ass down here and help me! Cuz I'm just standing out here and I'm.. all alone and hearing gunfire and werewolves.. and i'm standing here like an idiot with a handful of magic fairy dust. Please, just hurry! he hung up the phone and looked around him for some clues to what he could possibly do with this. He tried pep-talking himself into picturing it being there. He looked at the car in front of him. There was a bumpersticker that read, _Imagination is more important than knowlege. -Einstein._

"Imagine." Stiles said to himself. He shut his eyes and took a deep very slowly started pouring the ash for more of the way. He shut his eyes. He felt himself run out. But when he opened his eyes, it was all finished. He grinned. "yes!" he did a victory dance.

* * *

Mrs Argents had wolfsbane smoking in the room. She was killing scott.

* * *

Erica and Isaac had Jackson in a chair in a small room. Thy both jumped when the door opened. "no, it's just me!" Stiles said, shutting the door. "he okay?"

"well," said Isaac walking closer to Jackon. "let's find out." Isaac whipped out his claws, and was about to claw him, but before he could, Jackson grabbed his hand, eyes still shut, and gripped it so tight you can hear bones cracking. Isaac made sounds of pain and got out of his grip, and walked back to the other two, taking breaths because _damn_, that hurt.

"okay, no one does _anything _like that again!" Said Stiles, pointing a finger from Erica to Isaac, making sure he was clear. "I thought the karemy was supposed to put him out" Isaac said, voice a little unclear because his arm still hurt.

"yeah, well apparently this is all we're gonna get." Stiles pointed to Jackson. "so let's just hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Jackson's eyes flicked open. "I'm here" his voice sounded Dark, and slightly resembled darth vader because there's no way that was his or anyone else's _real_ voice. Sties and Isaac whipped their heads up. "i'm right here with you." they all looked at Jackson in horror.

* * *

"stop!" Scott yelled, eyes turning yellow, and fangs showing. "too late," Allison's mom smiled. "looks like its working" she pushed him off of the table he was on.

* * *

Stiles walked closer to Jackson. "Jackson, is that you?" he asked. "Us." he said, it sounded like there was more than one voice who spoke. "we're all here."

Stiles looked back at Erica and Isaac, then back to Jackson. "are you the one killing people?" he asked. "we're the ones killing _muderers"_ he said.

"so all the people you've killed so far.." Stiles started. "deserved it" Jackson said, finishing the sentence.

"we got a little rule book that said you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

"anything can break if there's enough pressure applied." Jackson said.

Isaac and Erica were honestly scared shitless. They were probably underestimating this guy. And can he really be defeaten? And how?

"so, the people you've killed.. they were all murderers then?" Stiles aked.

"all. Each, and every one"

"who did they murder?" Stiles asked. "me." the voice in Jackson said. "they murdered me."

Isaac's eyes got wide in horror and stood up and stood next to Erica, who was also pretty frightened.

"they murdered me." he said again, this times his eyes got a yellowish- orangeish color and his pupils were instead cat eyes.

Jackson's body started to show the pattern it shown as a Kanima.

"more ketime. The man needs more ketime." Stiles announced, in horror. "we don't have any more." Isaac said, looking at Stiles, holding the empty bottle.

"you used a whole bottle?" Stiles asked in his '_seriously?_' voice. Erica had a horrified epression on her face, so did Isaac when he looked.

Jackson stood up. Half of his body was already the Kanima. He hissed, his raor sharp teeth showing.

"okay, out. Everybody out!" Stiles said, running toward the door. "go, go, go!" I saac said pushing him faster, panicing. The three of them stood by the door so he couldn't get out. The kanima broke through the wall and hissed. The three were horrified. This was not gonna go too well..

* * *

Jackson found Kara and slashed her neck open.

* * *

"Scott." Said Derek, hearing Scott's howl. "break it."

"what? no way!" Stiles protested. "Scott's dying!" Derek exclaimed. "wha, okay what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek demanded, shouting at him. He did not have time for this. Stiles broke it and Derek ran inside.

Derek found Scott on the ground and Mrs. Argent stabbed him in the back. They fought until he was thrown to the ground and she disappeared. Derek carried Scott out of the room.

* * *

"Chris!" Mrs. Argent called to her Husband. He ran to he and held her and saw her ripped sleeve and pulled it down to reveal a bite mark. He kissed her forehead, looking about to cry.

* * *

"So what are we doing about Jackson?" Scott asked Stiles the next day. "Well, she said he's coming to her party tonight, so we have to watch him and make sure nothing happens" Stiles told him. "and definately keep Lydia and Jackson _away _from each other." Scott nodded in agreement.

"How many people do you think will show up? I mean she's not exactly been the sanest person for the last couple of weeks." Scott stated. "we might have to get other people here somehow."

"I can get the lacrosse team here." Scott said as he made a group text. "there. It's done."

" and I have some other people who know pretty good idea of a party."

* * *

Lidia continued to Hallucinate about Peter. When Allison dropped off Matt, she saw he had many, creepy pictures of her in his camera.

* * *

Mrs Argent had to kill herself before she went through transition.

* * *

And everybody at Lydia's party were hallucinating. Allison saw herself. A tough, bad version of herself that shot her with a bow. But was just in her head.

* * *

Stiles saw his dad drunk, blaming him on the death of his mother, and threw a drink at him that never really hit him.

* * *

Scott saw Isaac making out with Erica under him, she wasn't completely clothed. "did you really believe _he_ would like_ you_, Scott?" Erica asked. Isaac turned to him and laughed. Scott started to look upset in his eyes. When Isaac started kissing down her chest, Scott's eyes went yellow as he growled. He shut his eyes to calm down and no one was there when he looked back. Isaac and Erica weren't even there.

"Lydia." he said, realizing it was the drink.

* * *

Jackson took a drink and heard his name. "Jackson" Said a woman.

"has anyone seen Jackson?" a man asked. "we're his parents. We're his _real _parents"

"no. no." Jackson said to himself. This wasn't happening. "tell him we're his _real _parents." the man said

Everyone in the room looked at Jackson and the couple turned around. They were faceless. Then Jackson was faceless. He turned around and everything was fine.

* * *

"has anyone seen Lydia?" asked Scott looking for her.

* * *

Lydia arose Peter back from the dead, and Allison completely lost it after her mom died, all she wanted to do was end Derek.

* * *

Jackson slashed Derek's neck so he was paralyzed and just laying on the floor.

"this kid?" Derek asked in a voice that said _seriously?_

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt said, in something of a whisper. "oh, that's right!" Matt said, getting up and turning to Scott and Stiles. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas. It's like a fricken halloween party every full moon." he paused. "except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"abominable snowman. but it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal" Stiles said, sarcastically. Jackson slashed Stiles' neck.

"bitch" Stiles said, falling to the floor over Derek.

"get him off of me." said Derek. But, Stiles was secretly pretty okay with this position, to be honest. Of course, he would never admit that. True, he _was _crushing on Derek, but he's still a hothead, and to be honest, he still scared him a little.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, laughing.

Matt wanted the beastiary. Allison was now on the hunters side and she wouldn't stop until derek was dead. And if anyone got in her way, they would kill them.

* * *

Mrs Mccall found out about Scott and Gerard killed matt and became the new master of the Kanima and Boyd and Erica think they heard another pack and they want to leave.

* * *

"Scott, will you see who that is?" Scott's boss asked Scott.

He went to the door and saw Isaac standing there.

"it's okay, Isaac. We're open." said his boss. Isaac walked past the front

"why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked. Scott laughed, along with his boss. "what?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Scott nodded at his boss. "one day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better, and which were not."

"he's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked, looking down at the poodle-looking dog. He shook his head.

"is it cancer?" Isaac asked him. "osteosarcoma. Has a very distinct sent doesn't it? Come here." Isaac looked up at him.

"I'm well aware you know what your new abilities can do for you. Improve strength, speed, and healing. Ever wonder what it can do for others?" he looked at Isaac.

Isaac looked at him, then down at the dog, then over to Scott, then back to the dog.

"gimmie your hand" said the vet. Isaac took it, and he pressed Isaac's hand against the dog for a few seconds until black stuff ran through his veins. He pushed up his sleeve as more of it grew. Scott smirked.

"what'd I do?" Isaac asked. "you took some of his pain away" Scott replied, smiling at him.

"only a little bit" said the vet. "but sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

"It's okay." said Scott. "the first time he showed me I cried too." Scott didn't really know when it happened, but he realized Isaac had become more of the old Isaac. The one that cared about others, the one who wasn't afraid to show emotion. Only difference now is, he has abilities, and he's more confident now.

Isaac bit his lip and smiled hugely at what had just happened. He looked at the dog and smiled again. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. For once in his life he felt useful, and great. He helped someone, or something.

Scott admired his smile. Scott realized he'd never seen it. At least not one like that. He's only seen a smirk, or a bitter laughter, or a seductive smile, but never a genuine, _true_ smile. He looked stunning when he smiled that way. Scott wouldn't deny it to himself anymore. At that very moment, he knew he was starting to fall for Isaac Lahey.

* * *

"they're leaving. Tonight. During the game." Isaac said.

"so why are you telling me?" Scott asked walking over to where Isaac was. "I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice." Isaac admitted.

"from me? Why?" Scott asked, confused. He didn't think Isaac of all people would come to him. He would expect Derek before he would Isaac.

"because I trust you." Isaac confessed. "why?" Scott asked again, there has to be something else. Does he want something maybe?

"because you always seem to do the right thing?"

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing" Scott said, frankly. "actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Isaac huffed. "wanna tell me what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean." Scott looked at Isaac "I have too many people here who need me."

Isaac's eyes were on the floor. "well, I guess that makes me lucky, cuz uh.. I don't have anyone. So.." he looked down and got up. "are you gonna go with them?" Scott asked. "Yeah." he replied. "Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though."

"thanks, but I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott confessed. "you weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked. "no, I skipped, why?" Scott asked, curiously. "you didn't hear?" Isaac asked, surprised. "hear what?" Scott asked, worried on what had happened.

"Jackson was there."

"what do you mean, there-" Isaac cut him off. "as if nothing had happened."

"well, that means.. the game, tonight." Scott panicked.

"yeah, he's playing."

* * *

Scott over heard Jackson and Danny talking.

"Stay in the goal tonight, Danny. And don't come out on the field. And if you see me come towards you, run the other way." he warned

* * *

Stiles was playing in the game, but the coach was benching Scott because of grae purposes.

* * *

Allison and her father had caught Boyd and Erica who tried running once they knew the howling was a fake. Allison nearly killed Boyd, and Chris wasn't too happy with her seeing as they have a code where you catch, not kill.

* * *

Stiles was doing terrible on the field. Scott stood up. "sit down, McCall." said the coach. "but, coach, we're dying out there!" Scott protested. "oh, i'm aware of that. Now, sit"

Scott sighed and put his head down. It shot up when he saw someone next to him. It was Isaac. "You.. came to help." Scott said, surprised. "I came to win." Isaac smiled.

"you got a plan yet?" Isaac asked Scott. "no," Scott sighed. "now it's pretty much just keep jackson from killing anyone."

"well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game." Isaac said, stating the obvious. "we have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you." Isaac looked at all the other guys on the bench. "how are we gonna o that? He's got a bench full of guys before he ever puts me on the field." Scott looked at Isaac. "can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac took a breath. "I can try." he put on his helmet, and went on the field. He had his eye on Jackson. He looked at him and Isaac smiled before passing him. Isaac bumped into another player of his team and he fall har to the ground. The crowd gasped.

"Lahey!" called the coach. "ramerez, you're in."

Isaac ran into yet another player on his team and he fell down right next to the bench.

"Murphy, you're in." said the Coach.

Isaac bumped guy after guy, them all breaking a few bones for _sure._

"Lahey!" The coach called. "seriously, what the _hell_ is your problem?" Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

Jackson bumped into Isaac pretty hard and Scott ran over to him. "it's not broken, but I can't move it." Isaac said as the peremedics came, bringing him on the gurney.

"McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit" said the coach.

* * *

Isaac was in the locker room crawling because he couldn't move his legs.

"it was a good effort Isaac." said Gerard. Isaac closed is eyes and thought, _crap._ "it was." Isaac heard a piece of metal and realized what he had in his hand. His eyes widened.

"this would be so much more poetic if it were, _half-_ time."

Gerard dragged to sword on the floor and Isaac supported himself against the sink. Gerard held up the sword, about to use it on him, when Isaac smirked. He stopped, and looked in the mirror. Scott was right behind him. He was infuriated. He was about to _kill_ Isaac. He wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

* * *

Back on the field, Stiles scored a goal.

* * *

A few minutes later the entire field went black and Jackson was passed out on the ground.

Lydia pushed through the crowd around him. "Jackson? Jackson?! Jackson whats happening?"

"he's not breathing." Mrs McCall said ater she tried to listen to his heartbeat.

There was blood on his shirt and his hand was bloody. "he did it to himself?" Isaac asked to Scott.

Mr Stalinski looked around. "where's Stiles? Where's my son? Where the hell is my son?" He screamed.

* * *

Stiles was thrown downstairs in a basement to see Erica and boyd tied up.

* * *

"I got an APB on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot which means... Hell I don't know what that means." Mr. Stalinski sighed. "look if you guys hear anything. Calls, texts.."

"then will call you." Isaac smiled only slightly in sympathy. You can hear the hurt in his voice. "he's probably freaked out by all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott assured him. Mr Stalinski sighed and walked away.

"is that everyone?" Scott asked. "I think so." Said Isaac. He heard a loud noise and turn to see a dented locker door on the ground. Isaac looked at Scott. "you're gonna find him by his scent?" he asked. "yeah we both are."

"how come you get a shirt, and I get a _shoe?"_ Isaac asked. They turned to see Derek standing before them.

"we need to talk" he said, as Peter appeared behind him and added, "all of us."

"Holy sh-"

* * *

"shhh!" Stiles said to Erica and Boyd as he tried untieing Erica but electrocuted himself in the process. "they were trying to warn you it's electrified." said Gerard.

"Scott can find me. He knows my scent. Scott can find me even if I was covered in waste and urine"

"you have an art for painting a vivid picture, Mr Stalinski. Let me paint my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bruised, bleeding and beaten to a pulp." Gerard said,as he stood in front of him.

"what are you like 90? I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Stiles said and Gerard punched him over and over again. Erica and Boyd slammed their eyes shut at the sight.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Scott asked, completely confused. "you know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to _Gerard _at the Sheriff's station." Derek challenged.

"okay, hold on! He threatened to kill my _mom._I had to get close to him. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. I mean have you _seen _his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter spoke.

"shut up." Derek and Scott said in unison. Only Derek _said _it. Scott yelled it.

Isaac leaned down closer to Scott. "who is he?" He asked, in a whisper. "it's Peter. Derek's uncle. A little while back, he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott said, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hi" Peter whispered waving his hand up. Isaac smirked ever so slightly in an awkward kind of way. "that's good to know."

"how is he alive?" Scott asked. "look, the short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson" Derek informed them. "maybe how to save him"

"wow, that's very helpful, except... Jackson's dead." Isaac said. Peter's eyes widened, along with Derek's. "what?" he asked. "Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field" Scott told them. Derek looked back at Peter. Peter looked down.

"okay, _why _isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac asked, confused. "because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen." Peter sighed. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"but why?" Derek asked, looking back at his uncle.

"well, that's exactly what we need to figure out, and something tells me the window of oppertunity is closing. quickly."

* * *

Chris walked in Allison's room to see her talking to Gerard.

"I saw the lights flicker."

"probably just one of our guests getting comfortable" replied Gerard. "get some sleep if you can." he said to Allison. "I have a feeling the next 24 hours are going to be eventful."

Chris stopped him. "you gonna tell me what happened at the game?"

"didn't you hear?" Gerard asked. "we _won._"

"I meant Jackson." Chris replied, waiting for a real answer. "so did I." Said his father as he exited the room.

Chris walked back into his daughter's room. "you need something?" she asked. "I want you to step aside and let us handle this." he warned. "you're kidding right?"

"one of your friends is dead"

"because of Derek! How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place?" she asked. "Kate. Mom. Jackson."

"what about Scott?" Chris asked her. "what if he dies too?"

"Scott doesn't care about me anymore. I was like a brand new toy. Once he got used to it he threw it away and picked a new one."

"you know you're doing exactly what _he _wants." He said, getting angry, but not showing it in his voice. "I'm tired, I just really wanna pass out okay?"

"fine." he said by her desk, picking up a knife. "by the way, don't forget you owe me a new bow." she reminded him. SNIP. "And a new cross bow." he held up the cross bow he just cut.

* * *

"stiles, where the hell are you.." Mr Stalinski whispered to himself. "right here." Stiles said in the door way. He had a black eye, there was some blood tissue by his cheek, and he had a busted lip. Mr. Stalinski's eyes widened in horror.

"it's okay, Dad."

"who did it?" He asked. "it's okay, it was just a couple kids from the other team. they were pissed about losing." he lied. "who was it? I want descriptions." he ordered. "dad, it's not even that bad."

"I'm calling that school, I'm personally gonna go over there and I'm gonna get those bastards and-"

"Dad!" Stiles yelled, cutting him off. "I said it was okay." his father just pulled him in a hug.

* * *

"I told you, I've looked everywhere." Derek told Peter. "you didn't look here." Peter sad grabbing something in the steps. It was a dusty box.

"what is that, a book?" Derek questioned. "no," Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes. "a few days after the acoma I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argent's arent the only ones who keep records." Peter left the room, and Derek followed behind along with Isaac.

"mom, can't talk." Scott said, picking up his phone. "yeah? well I'm so freaked out I can't talk either."

"what's wrong?" Scott asked, concerned. "something. Definately something. I don't know what but I think you should see for yourself"

* * *

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK.

"hey Stiles I was wondering if-" Darek said as Stiles opened the door. He stopped talking when he saw his face. "what happened to you?" Derek asked. He almost sounded concerned. "it's nothing. What do you need?" Stiles asked him. "Well a little birdie told me you can translate this language." he said holding up a paper. "I'd ask Lydia, but no one can find her."

"yeah, let me see."

* * *

"what happened to him?" Scott asked his mother. "I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me, is it bad?" She asked.

"it doesn't look good" Said Isaac, staring at Jackson's body which was covered in clear goo. The body moved and they all jumped. "whoa. whoa.." Isaac said, eyes widened as he jumped back. "uh, mom? Could you zip it up please?" Scott asked. "okay." she said and zipped til it got stuck below his head. She tried getting it more and it hissed the passed back out. "mom! mom! zip! now!" He screamed.

* * *

"it says here that Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape" Stiles said. "meaning what it can be bigger?" Derek asked. Stiles turned to the next page. "okay, wow. Bigger, bigger. Definately bigger."

"he's turning into that? That thing has _wings."_

"I can see that." Said stiles looking back at Derek, with a horrified expression.

"Scott, bring him to us." Derek said on the phone. "not sure if we have time for that" Scott said, looking at Jackson's body moving inside of the bag.

"Scott get him out _now"_ Derek told him.

* * *

"hold on" Scott whispered, seeing someone outside. "okay go" Scott and Isaac started carrying Jackson to his trunk. They stopped when they saw headlights in front of them.

Mr Argent got out of the car.

* * *

"we need Lydia for this, Derek." Stiles told him. "no one knows where she is! She ran off after the game. He needs to be taken down tonight."

"and by the way, we're taking Gerard down too. Because he almost killed Scott, and I now you were lying. He almost killed you too. And_ no one _is getting away with that" Derek said and let out the door.

* * *

"you're alone." Scott stated. "more than you know." Chris replied.

"what do you want?" Scott asked. "we don't have much in common Scott, but at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris told him.

"that's why I'm trying to get him out of here"

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris said, having someone else in mind. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head."

Isaac's eyes flickered to Scott for a moment. _Allison. Of course it was Allison._ he thought. _Everything's about Allison. Nothing else matters. Isaac, don't let yourself fall never let yourself fall._ He told himself in his thoughts.

"...the same way he did with Kate. and I'm losing her. And you are too."

"you're right." Scott said. Isaac's eyes glued to his feet. "so can you trust me to fix this?" Chris made a face of agreement. "then can you let us go?"

"no." Chris said flatly. "my car's faster."

"I think he stopped moving" Isaac said, looking at the back seat as he got out of the car. "where's Derek?" Chris asked. Derek came running on all fours and did a flip int front off them.

"someone likes to make an entrance" Peter whispered seeing from afar, rolling his eyes. "I'm here for Jackson, not you" Chris made that clear. "somehow I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." Derek told Scott and Isaac.

When Scott and Isaac picked up Jackson, Isaac completely avoided eye contact. Scott was a little confused, but ignored it. "where are they?" Scott asked. "who?" Derek questioned. "Peter and Lydia." Derek said nothing as he unzipped the bag Jackson was in. "wait a second, you said you knew how to save them." Scott said, in a voice that said _what the hell dude._

"we're past that."

"what about-" Derek cut him off. "think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson to his own personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger, and more powerful!"

"no." Chris denied what he just heard. "he wouldn't do that. Jackson's turning to a dog turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live"

"of course not." Everybody's head whipped to see Gerard standing there. "anything that out of control, is better dead." Derek tried to get jackson but Jackson dug his claws into him first. Then threw him across the room. Everyone watched in horror.

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me" Gerard said.

A bow was shot and Scott ducked and it hit Isaac. He fell to the ground. "Allison?!" Scott said in shock. "Isaac!" Scott said, running to his side. He brought him up to his feet.

The Kanima threw Chris on the floor after taking the gun from his hands. Derek jumped in and growled. Scott and Isaac were in their wolf shapes too. Derek was fighting with the Kanima, punching it, but it threw him. Scott climbed on his back but he fell back. Isaac grabbed the Kanima from the neck, but he pushed him to a bunch of wood. Derek and Scott kept throwing punches, but kept being thrown every time. Isaac got back up to see Allison stand before him. She sliced knives through him until he fell to the ground. Derek looked up and she was about to come for him next.

"Allison!" Scott screamed. She was stopped but the Kanima grabbing her by the neck. "not yet, sweetheart." Said Gerard. "what are you doing?" she asked. "he's doing what he came here to do." Scott stated. "didn't you know?" Gerard asked. "what's he talking about?" Allison asked, confused.

"It was the night at the hospital. I knew there was something. I could see it in your eyes."

"he's dying" Isaac stated, no longer in his werewolf shape. "I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. but the supernatural does" Gerard admitted. Allison let a few tears fall and he made a loud breath. Gerard glared and the Kanima gripped tighter.

"you monster" Said Chris. "not yet." Gerard smiled. "what are you doing?!" Allison asked, with disbelief. The Kanima gripped tighter.

"you'd kill her too?!" Chris asked, not believing all this from his own father. "when it comes to survival, i'd kill my own son." Gerard said harshly.

"Scott?" asked Gerard. Scott's werewolf shape faded. He walked towards Derek. and grabbed him by the neck.

"Scott, don't " Derek protested and bit Gerard. Suddenly the blood dripped black. "what is this?" Gerard asked. "everyone said Gerard always had a plan. So did I." Scott admitted. Gerard opened his pill bottle and crushed it. "Mountain ash!" black liquid dripped from all his body until he collapsed.

The Kanima let Allison go and she ran. Stiles came in his jeep and hit the creature it hissed and ran away. Everyone was smiling and cheering for Stiles.

"Wait!" Derek said. "Where'd it go?" Everyone looked around. All they heard was a soaring noise and a hiss.

"what is _that?!"_ Scott asked. "it's Jackson. In his new form." said Stiles. "I told you! That thing cannot be killed without Lydia. The nights almost up, so Jackson will be Jackson soon, but we need to find Lydia before the next full moon."

Everyone agreed considering the plan was a complete failure.

"hold on!" Scott exclaimed. "what _now?" _Stiles asked.

"where's Isaac?" Scott asked. His eyes got yellow and his fangs grew again. "ISAAC!" He screamed at the top of his lungs til it turned to a howl.

* * *

Allison had just brung Isaac in her car. His hands were cuffed and his mouth was duct taped. "oh, would you look at that." She said, referring to the howling noise. "someone finally figured you were gone. Too bad they're never gonna find you." she said laughing as she drove off.


	4. Kidnapping

"okay, Scott, Scott! You just need to calm down." Stiles said with his hands on his shoulders. Scott smacked them away. "don't tell me to calm down!" Scott yelled. He was now in his full werewolf form. He started breathing really fast. Then he thought of Isaac and all his times together and faded to his original face. Derek looked surprised. "what was your anchor?" he asked. "Allison?"

"no. It was Isaac."

"okay, so how or why do you think this could've happened?" Derek asked. "I don't know.. um.. I've kind of been ignoring Allison lately.." Scott admitted. "you like him, don't you?" Derek asked, he wasn't laughing, but he wasn't necessarily surprised either. Scott didn't respond. "I could smell lust in the air at the ice rink. I just figured it was Erica. It wasn't though was it? It was you. And when Allison saw you too together more, she didn't like it."

Scott's eyes widened. "we have to go to Allison's"

"Scott, I know you're worried about him, but it's late. You need rest." Stiles told him. "I can't rest until Isaac is back" Scott said, angrily. "Scott, listen to me. We'll ind him okay? But you need some rest. And I promise we'll go look first thing tomorrow. and besides, I highly doubt they'll be leaving anytime soon." Scott assured him. Scott sighed. "fine. Just get me out of here."

Allison parked her car in Issac's house. His eyes widened as she dragged him to the basement. she took off his hand cuffs and hung his arms attached to a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Allison laughed. "don't worry, Isaac. I'm not going to kill you" she said as she grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed out in pain. Well, as much as one could with their mouth covered. "I'm just going to make you suffer" she smiled and opened a suitcase, it was full of weapons, and she pulled out a gun. She shot him and waited for him to heal and shot him again and repeat.

she tortured him for _hours._

"well, I'm tired, so I'll see how tomorrow, Isaac" she smiled and left upstairs.

**  
Knock Knock Knock.

Mr Argent opened the door. "where is he?" Scott asked in a serious voice, Stiles standing behind him. "excuse me?" he asked.

"don't play dumb, we know Allison has him."

"Scott," Chris sighed. "Allison never came back last night."

Allison tore off the duct tape from Isaac's mouth. He screamed out.

"what do you want with me?" Isaac asked, angrily. Allison laughed without humor. "I _know _what's going on with you and scott. Don't think I don't."

"what the hell are you talking about?" Isaac asked her, like she was crazy. "oh, don't lie. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about"

Isaac looked at Allison like she was crazy. "are you kidding?!" he raised his voice. "all Scott cares about it you! Every decision he makes,_ hell _everything he ever does! He doesn't like _me_! Are you insane?!"

"really?" Allison asked. "yes, really" Isaac replied, annoyed.

"Then I have to find him" she said to herself as she started going upstairs.

"wait!" she turned around. "what about me?" Isaac asked, still behind hung by tight ropes. "oh, right." Allison ran over to him and reached to the ropes, and made them tighter. Isaac screamed out in pain.

"sorry, Isaac. But I can't risk you or anyone getting in my way." She said ripping off duct tape and putting it over his mouth. He tried to scream, but it came out like _mm mmm!_

"it's no use, Isaac. No one can hear you, and no one can find you." He glared at her as she walked out. He was frastrated and angry. His eyes went yellow, and he'd be able to get out easily if it wasn't for the stupid ropes. Everytime he moves his hands, he gets shocked

Allison got out of her car once she reached her house. "Scott!"

"Allison." he walked over to her, with an angry expression. "where is he?"

She looked confused. "what?"

"Isaac. _Where_ is he?"

"I-I don't know. I fell asleep somewhere in the woods after Jackson kept coming at me" she lied. "really? Are you okay?" he asked. "I am now." she smiled, then hugged him. "do you know where he is?" Scott asked her.

"you don't know, do you?" she asked. Scott looked at her with a confused expression. "he left you guys. He left after I shot him and he left after the Kanima grew. He gave up on you. He doesn't care about you guys, he just protected himself." she lied, but Scott believed her. His expression was somewhere between hurt and betrayed. "I'm really sorry, Scott. But just know, I will _always _be here for you"

"thanks, Allison. But I'll talk to you later? I kind of just wanna go home for now." Scott told her. "of course." She smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back lightly

When he got back home he plopped back on his bed and got lost in his thoughts. How could Isaac do this to him? He's always been there for him, but Isaac just ran like a coward. The worst part is, Scott was really starting to fall for Isaac, an he was starting to think that maybe he would feel the same. I guess that was a stupid thought. Nothing felt right now. Isaac was _gone. _he was _gone. _It didn't completely process until now. Isaac was really gone. He would never get to see that beautiful smile of his, the one that could lighten up an entire room, never again would he get to see that. He would never again be able to hear that accent that he adores. He would never again be able to see those baby blue eyes, the ones that make him wanna melt. He would never be able to have his chance, and maybe he wouldn't of had one anyway, but now he'll never know what could've been.

Isaac just hung there, completely useless. This was worse than his father beating him. At least he got to go to school and move. Isaac knew Scott would never like him, and he knew that he loved Allison, but he just couldn't help but miss him. Like alot. He got so mad, every part of his body moved violently and he got elecricuted and he screamed at the top of his lungs so much that the shape of his mouth caused the tape to fall to the floor.

There had to be some way to get out of here. He couldn't howl at least until sundown. and it's like 9am. He sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

Erica walked into her first period, and looked lost. Her expression turned slightly angry when she saw Scott and Stiles and sat by them. "hey!" she said, slamming her hand on their desks. "Jesus, what?" Stiles asked, jumping.

"where the _hell _is Isaac?!" she waited for an explaination. "he ran after our big failure with Jackson the other night." Stiles told her.

"what?" She had an expression that said _you two make no sense. _"anyone in a pack can't just _leave, _you idiots! They would have to tell their alpha they want to be removed. The last time Isaac spoke to Derek was before that whole night happened. And at that time, you were _both _there!" she exclaimed. "what are you saying?" Scott asked.

"I'm _saying, _someone out there still has him somewhere. I can feel it." she explained. "well, can you feel where he is?" Scott asked. "he would have to howl in order to do that. I don't know why he didn't last night or anything." She looked confused. "maybe there's something keeping him from it." Stiles guessed.

"I have to find him." Erica said. "I'll help you." Scott offered. "no! If you're little girlfriend does have him you just have to act like nothing is wrong. Keep her busy for a couple of days" Scott noddded.

*LUNCH*

"hey!" she smiled and kissed him. "hey, I can't wait for tonight." he replies, putting on his best smile. "me neither."

Scott's eyes wondered to Erica. She smirked at him.

Isaac was growing weak. He felt tired, and hungry. _This is it,_ He thought. _This is how I'm gonna die. _

after school, Allison had told Scott she would meet him at the movies at four because she had to get a few things.

Isaac heard the door open and shut. His eyes widened. "hey, miss me?" Allison smiled. Isaac didn't say anything. "oh, how did that fall?" She asked, rehtorically as she put another piece of duct tape. "this is gonna be fun." she smiled as she shot him with her bow.

Scott was at the movies with Allison. He had his arm wrapped around her and she lay on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel _really _uncomfortable. He just wished it was Isaac, not her. Hell, he honestly wouldn't care if he and Isaac never happened, he just wanted him back, to see his face. He just stared at the screen, not paying attention to it at all whatsoever. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to find Isaac. Allison and him.. they weren't like they once were. And there was no way they would be again. Allison was losing herself even. She was going crazy. Scott didn't know how muvh longer he could pretend they were perfect.

Just then Scott saw Stiles with.. Derek?! Wait, what the hell? They were laughing together and everything. He saw a look in Derek's eyes. Something he's never seen. His eyes looked all genuine and sweet and he was actually smiling. That sounded crazy in his head, but he was actually _seeing_ it. If he told someone else, they would never believe it. This kind of made Scott more upset though. Memories of Isaac rushed back. He remembered that day in the vet. He had told him he trusted him. He was pretty sure he broke that trust. He shouldn't have ever let Isaac out of his sight. They should've known they weren't gonna defeat the Kanima without Lydia. That's exactly why they lost, after all. He was mad at himself for letting this happen. He remembered watching as Allison shot him with all those bows. His eyes got teary but he didn't let anything fall. He just knew he needed him back. As soon as possible.

Stiles was walking to Scott's when he saw Lydia, very confused. "Lydia?!" he said walking to her. "Lydia, where have you been?" he asked. "I don't know.." she replied, with a confused expression. "ok, it doesn't matter. Just come on, I'll take you home. But I just need you to stay there unless you go to school alright?" Lydia nodded. "Promise me?" He asked. "I promise."

The next day, after school Derek, Boyd, and Erica were all at their secret place.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Derek asked. "Scott's been distracting Allison so she should be wherever she's keeping him at night so he'll just howl and then we follow where it's coming from." Erica explained. "and what if she's not there?" Derek asked. "then we can still find where he is"

"and if he doesn't howl? If he hasn't howled yet, what makes you think today is the day?" Derek asked. "well, I was just hoping he would. Maybe something was just holding him back. And he has to eventually. Can't we send him some kind of signal?" Erica asked. "we would have to be close enough for that, and we have no idea where he is."

Erica sighed. "then we'll just wait and see what happens I guess."

It was around 5:00 and Lydia was at Jackson's she know she shouldn't have been considering the fact that she told Stiles she'd be home, but she missed him and he wanted his key, so gave him it. But little did he know it was a fake.

Somehow, they ended up talking for hours. Just about everything. Something they haven't done in a really long time.

Soon, it was around 8:00.

Isaac heard people next door he assumed was Jackson's. He listened in on their conversation. "So why are McCall and them been all off lately?" Jackson questioned. "oh, yeah, appearently some guy from Derek's pack went missing. Isaac? Yeah, they're trying to find him. Appearently they're just waiting for him to howl." she explained.

"wow, that plan sucks." Jackson commented.

Isaac's eyes widened. They're looking for him? Yes! He'd just need to howl. Why on earth didn't he think of that?

Erica, Derek, and Boyd heard a howl. "It's Isaac." Derek said, surprised. "yes! I told you!" Erica exclaimed. "where is he?" Boyd asked. Derek made an expression on his face that said _really?! _"You guys are idiots. You really didn't think to check his own _house?"_

"oh.." Erica said, feeling stupid. "well he doesn't live there anymore! Plus I thought no one was allowed there after Mr. Lahey died."

"let's just go." Derek said as the three followed.

**  
Allison walked in to Isaac howling. "what did you just do?!" she asked. Isaac smirked. "I called for help." Allison had a horrified expression on her face. "They can't save you if you're dead." she threatened. She took out her special bows. She hit him in the leg, then the arm, then the stomach, then the shoulder.

"and by the way, I control the Kanima now, and you're it's first victim. After that she ran for it.


	5. Author's note

So, I wanna know how everyone's feeling about this story. Is it like too much? I don't know, I feel like it's bad. So, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Good or bad.


	6. Harder To Kill Than We Thought

**I loved the reviews guys! Thank you! Sorry this one took a bit longer. :P**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Allison left, she bumped into Erica, next to her was Boyd, Derek, and Scott.

"Scott?" she asked.

"you didn't actually think you would get away with this, did you?"

"that's why you've been hanging around me so much.." She stated, realizing. Scott didn't reply. Then Erica cut in. She pushed Scott to the side. Her eyes went yellow, and she growled loudly, showing her fangs.

Allison ran off after that, scared of what would of happened to her. Especially because it was Erica, and she knew she would've tried killing her as payback for the two times she previously nearly killed her.

The four werewolves ran down to the basement. When Scott saw him he ran to him in worry, Erica was right behind him. As Scott pulled out each bow, Isaac screamed out in pain. "why aren't you healing?" Scott asked. "she used a differen't type of bow. It'll take longer to heal." he explained. Scott was about to reach for the ropes. "no, no, Don't!" Isaac exclaimed. Scott looked confused. "they're electrified. You gotta turn that off first." he explained and Scott turned it off and Erica ripped the rope with her claws, then held him up because he was a little off balance.

"so, how did you know to howl?" Erica asked. "I heard Lydia talking to Jackson next door. They said you guys were waiting for me to. I don't know why I didn't think of it." Isaac explained.

"well, we're glad you're okay." Erica smiled. "come on let's go." she said, letting go of him and walked out. He followed her.

"Isaac?" Scott called. He turned around.

"yeah?"

"Do you wanna maybe come over? I wanna talk to you about something." Scott asked. "uh, yeah, sure." he said, as he headed out the door, Scott behind him.

Scott dropped off Boyd, Erica, and Derek at Derek's house. "aren't you coming?" Erica asked. "nah, I'm gonna hang with Scott for a bit." he told her. "oh okay" she said, but before stepping out she winked at him. Isaac just smiled.

* * *

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Isaac asked him, sitting down on Scott's bed. Scott sat beside him, turning so they faced each other. "I just want to say that I am _so _sorry that this happened to you. That _Allison _did this to you." Scott said, with an apologetic, and a hurt expression in his eyes. "Nah, it's okay. She had reasons." Isaac said, looking down at the bed beneath them.

"what do you mean?" Scott asked. Isaac slowly lifted his head to look at the brunette. A scared expression grew on his face. He laughed nervously. "Allison.. aha, Allison thought..She thought you _liked _me. Isn't that crazy?"

Scott's eye's widened slightly and then got smaller as he tried his best to laugh. "hah.. yeah"

"Yeah, I told her you didn't, I mean it's clear you are crazy about her, but unfortunately she still kept me there." he explained. "Isaac.." Scott said, with a sigh. "yeah?"

"I didn't invite you over just to apologize.." Scott looked at Isaac carefully. "I invited you so I could confess something."

"what is it?" Isaac asked curiously. Scott took a deep breath. He was actually gonna do this. "I also wanted to say... well Allison wasn't exactly wrong. I _do _like you"

"y-yeah, I think we've grown to be really close friends." Isaac studdered. He wanted him to like-like him, but there was no way. "No.. I mean like, more than that." Scott waited for a reaction. Isaac was beyond surprised. A smile grew on his face, but Scott thought that meant he was laughing at him. "sorry, I shouldn't have sai-" Scott was cut off by Isaac's lips on his. It took a few seconds to process, but then kissed him back. It was nothing but passion. He could've sworn he felt fireworks. They pulled away ever so slowly.

"I like you too, Scott." he smiled at him. Scott smiled back at him with probably the biggest smile Isaac's ever seen, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

Just then, Scott's mom walked in. "Oh, hello Isaac." Scott's mother smiled, not expecting him to be here. "Hi, Ms M." he smiled. "please, you can call me Melissa." she told him. "are you staying for dinner?"

"sure" he smiled. "good. Done in five minutes." she said, walking out. Scott waited till his mom hit the kitchen.  
"do you want me to ask my mom if you can sleep over?" Scott asked Isaac. "I don't want you to be alone tonight. Not after everything."

"you don't have to Erica and Derek-" Scott cut him off. "clearly don't pay attention. Derek always lurks at night, and Erica's probably either too busy looking at herself, or she's left to be with Boyd" Isaac made a thinking face. "I guess you can _aask_"

Scott smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. "come on, let's go." Scott said, pulling Isaac towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner Ms- uh, Melissa" Isaac said, after chewing his last bite. "you're welcome, Isaac."

"hey mom?" Scott asked.

"hm?"

"Can Isaac stay over tonight? Please? Cause otherwise he'll be alone."

"fine, but no staying up. You guys have school tomorrow." She reminded. Scott smiled widely. "thanks, mom!" he said , as he dragged Isaac upstairs.

"Scott, do you have any pajamas I can borrow?" Isaac asked, realizing he has nothing with him. "yeah," Scott said, throwing him some clothes. "here."

"Thanks. Now you don't have a bathroom in here, so turn around"

"fine" Scott groaned. When Isaac started removing his pants, Scott turned around and looked at him. Isaac removed his shirt and Scott's jaw dropped in sight of his abs.

"you _do _know there's a mirror right in front of me so I can see you, right?" Isaac laughed as he slipped on the white tank top. Scott slipped in bed and Isaac followed. Scott layed on Isaac's shoulder as Isaac wrapped his arm around him.

"So," Isaac said, leaning slightly more towards Scott to whisper in his ear. "what does this mean for us then?"

"Well, if you want, I would really like it if you would be my boyfriend." Scott said, looking up at him somewhere towards the end of his sentence. "of course I would" Isaac replied, giving Scott multiple short kisses on his mouth. Scott laughed.

Soon after, they collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Scott awoke from his bed. He slept really good last night. He looked over at Isaac and then he remembered why. His _boyfriend _slept over. He liked the sound of that. He looked adorable sleeping. He didn't wanna wake him, but he had to. "Isaac, Isaac, wake up." Scott whispered, shaking him. He moaned, not wanting to get up. "come on, we gotta go to school."

He groaned, sitting up. He was still half asleep, and his hair was messy. "what am I even gonna wear?" Isaac asked, remembering he came over with nothing. Scott looked around. "uh," he grabbed a gray long sleeved shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans and threw them to Isaac. He got up fully and changed in the bathroom down the hall. When he came back, of course, he had added his leather jacket to his outfit. _Is leather like Derek's pack's _**symbol**_or what? _Scott thought as he slipped on his shirt. Isaac smiled at him as he walked over and kissed him. "mm.. I'm hungry" said Isaac after he pulled away. "come on, let's go downstairs." Scott could smell something. "and I think she made pancakes." On that note, they both raced to the kitchen.

"morning, mom" Scott greeted, kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed a plate with pancakes and eggs and bacon. Isaac did the same.

"this is delicious, Melissa" Isaac complimented Scott's mother. The pancakes were buttery and _so _soft. It was the bet thing he's ever tasted. "thank you, Isaac."

"shoot, Isaac we gotta go." Scott said. Isaac looked at the time. 7:20. "shoot."

"mom, can I borrow the keys? Guess Stiles isn't coming today" Scott asked, confused on why he wasn't. His mother threw him the keys and he and Isaac grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

* * *

"Scott, we're gonna be late for class" Isaac moaned as Scott kissed his neck. "noo" Scott protested, and moved up to his lips. Isaac couldn't resist kissing him back. He pulled away for a second, "okay, maybe just five more minutes." Scott grinned as their lips crushed together once again.

* * *

"So where were you this morning?" Scott asked Stiles, walking beside him. "Uh," Stiles grabbed the back of his neck. "You know, I just, I.. My car was... broken.." he did one of his nervous-obviously hiding something- laughs.

Scott gave him a strange look. He didn't really believe him, but ignored it.

"So, what exactly happened last night?"

"Well, Isaac spent the night and we're kinda dating." Scott explained. Stiles did his little victory laugh before saying, "that's my boy!"

Scott chuckled and the bell rung for the last period of the day.

* * *

Scott left out of the doors of the school and looked for Isaac. He finally spotted him conversing with Derek. They're conversation seemed serious. Derek looked frustrated, more than usual, and Isaac ran his fingers through his hair as he finished his sentence, and looked at Derek as if waiting for a response. When he still didn't get one, he looked around and his eyes met Scott's, his eyes were only on him for a moment, before they turned back to Derek. Scott mentally slapped himself. This whole time he could've been listening to this conversation. He decided to walk over to them.

"what's going on?" Scott asked. Isaac's eyes went from Scott to Derek, then back to Scott. "there was something I forgot to mention last night.."

"No," Derek protested. "Not here. Scott, meet us at my place." Scott nodded as Isaac and Derek got into his camaro. When they got in, he soon got in his car.

* * *

In the Hale house, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Derek, and strangely Stiles all sat around.

"so what's going on?" Scott asked. Isaac stood up.

"I am truly grateful for all of you coming to my rescue last night, but there is one thing I forgot to mention.." Isaac started. He continued when they all looked at him with looks that said _Go on.._ "Allison.. well, what she has done was practically nothing."

"nothing?! She almost had you killed!" Erica exclaimed. "True," Isaac paused. "however, that really was _nothing _compared to what she has in store next." at this point everyone had horrified expressions planted on their faces.

"Last night, when Allison knew you were coming for me, she told me something." Isaac paused again. "she said I would be Jackson's next victim."

"does that mean...?" Scott started to ask.

"yeah. She's controlling him."

"he can stay at my place again tonight? So he's safe." Scott suggested. "no, Scott, I think we sh-" Erica stopped herself. "wait.. again?!" She turned to Isaac, who was now blushing red. "wow" she smiled. "anyways, Scott, you can have him tomorrow. Tonight, he's mine."

"I don't need a babysitter, Erica." Isaac protested. "oh, please! Until we figure out this Jackson thing, you're practically the damsel in distress." Erica commented. Isaac sighed as if saying _Really? _Scott laughed slightly.

"oh, shut up." Isaac said, playfully pushing his shoulder. Then he started tickling Scott. He fell on his back, and Isaac leaned over and continued tickling him. "oh, get a room!" Erica shouted. Isaac stopped tickling him and pressed his forehead against Scott's. "or, you could leave." he said, kissing Scott. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

"So," Erica said when she got into the other room. "what exactly are we supposed to do about all this?"

"well," Derek spoke, "for starters, we've gotta keep an eye on Isaac. And we need to find more information on this new Kanima, because I have a feeling it's gonna be harder to kill now than before."

* * *

Scott and Isaac lay on the couch, in each other's arms. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, Isaac." Scott told him, kissing his cheek.

"I know." Isaac leaned down and kissed his lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"sometimes I wish I had never got bitten." Scott confessed. "do you? Wish it never happened?"

"Yes and no." Isaac told him before explaining, "I wish I hadn't because I wouldn't have to deal with fighting so hard every day for survival, but at the same time, I mean Derek had a reason for biting me and Erica and Boyd. Our lives were miserable. I wasn't able to do anything in life. I didn't have the option. And if I did, my dad would beat me more than he already did. And Erica had seisures fairly frequently, and she was alone, and Boyd didn't have anyone either. We all were lonely and struggling, and Derek helped that. Maybe his intentioned weren't just for us, but reguardless, he still helped us. And I'm thankful for that we all are."

"I mean, you were a socially awkward teenager before, and now look at you. You had Allison, you played badass lacrosse, and you were able to hear things for your benefit. Now don't tell me that's totally terrible."

"I guess you're right. And I also have you, so that's another plus." Scott said, smiling as he kissed him again.

* * *

The rest of the gang was on the Hale's laptop with the records.

"Oh god." Stiles said at the laptop.

"what is it, Stiles?" Derek asked walking up to him.

"it says here that we would need Lydia for sure to distract him, but.."

"but what?!" Derek asked, clearly impatient.

"but she needs to_ help_ us kill him. Like she has to literally help with the killing, and she doesn't even know about any of this.." Stiles explained.

"well we're obviously gonna have to tell her!" Erica exclaimed.

"yeah, but I don't even know if she's really over the whole Peter thing yet, and I don't really think she'll be totally on board on killing her ex boyfriend." Stiles said.

"Well, then what are we going to do? Isn't there another way?" Erica asked. "I dont.." Stiles scanned through the document. "the only other way is to _kill _its master. Without its master, It has no orders, no one to go after, so it soon grows back to its original wolf state. We can't kill Allison."

"why not? I'm on board for that!" Erica said. She'd wanted to kill the bitch long ago. "we're not killing Allison. We're just going to have to talk to Lydia."

"I'll talk to her." they all looked up at Scott, who's hand was linked with Isaac's.

"are you sure you don't want me to..?" Stiles asked.

"yeah, Allison's her best friend, if I explain all of that to her, she might want to help. Besides, isn't she still mad at you after you two fought at your house the other day?"

"Yeah.." Stiles sighed. "okay."

"I'll go see her after I leave." Scott told him. Stiles nodded and Isaac wrapped his arms around him protectively, pouting and whispered, "do you have to go?"

"in a few minutes, yeah."

"Don't worry Isaac, me and Boyd will be here. You won't be alone." Erica assured him.

"okay. Just let me say goodbye." Isaac said walking out of the room with Scott.

"hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay? As soon as I possibly can." Scott assured him. "promise?" Isaac asked, a look of severe hope and a hint of.. fright, worry maybe?

"I promise." Scott pulled a smile and kissed Isaac one last time before leaving to a certain strawberry blonde-haired girl's casa.


	7. Sterek- Love or hate?

**Soo, I'm curious. I know i've added hints of Sterek in this, but I want to know what all of your opinions on them are. Love them? Hate them? Let me know. I want at least 4 or five comments, so please tell me what you think. Based on the majority, I'll decide on where I should be taking the two. Also tell me, do you like Stiles/Lydia? Do you think Derek should get some love? Isaac and Scott are obviously off limits for the two:P**

**Tell me what you want, and I'll try to make it work! **


	8. Lydia, we need your help

**I'M SORRY! I know, I know, It's bee since my last update. I just got hooked on nonstop watching other series, and then I forgot. I get distracted easily okay? D:  
Anyways, I'm back noww. Oh, and this is kinda before season three soo Erica's not dead, blah blah blah.  
I'll try to update as often as I can I promise! xx**

_Ding-Dong!_

"Scott?" Lydia questioned.

"hey," he flashed her a smile, then he grew more serious. "we need to talk."

Lydia looked at him confused. "Um, yeah, sure." she opened the door more and stepped aside so he could get in. "come in."

"thanks," he said, as they went up to their room.

"where the hell is he?" Derek asked, pacing and annoyed of how long Scott's taking. "Derek, he'll be here. I'm sure of it." Isaac told him.

"you better be" Derek said as they stood, giving each other death glares. "whoa, whoa, hey!" Stiles said, getting in between them and pushing them away from each other. He looked from Isaac to Derek. "He'll be here. So don't wolf out because Scott's not here within the whole ten minutes we've waited." Isaac and Derek exchanged glances and just stayed on the opposite side of the room.

The door flung open. Everyone looked up and circled around the table as Scott got to it. "How'd it go?" Isaac asked. "not great.." Scott admitted. "Great." Erica said, sarcastically. "what _exactly _happened?" Derek asked.

"Well.."

_"I'm sorry, __**what?**__" Lydia asked him in a 'are you freaking insane' look. "so tell me if I have this correct: you want me to __**kill**__ my supposed __**"evil"**__ werewolf monsterex boyfriend?!"_

_"well, when you say it like that..." Scott said, scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness. "even if I __**believed**__ you, why would I have to do it anyway?" she asked. "because we need to get his human side out,and you're the only one who can do that." Scott explained. Lydia groaned. "look, I know it sounds totally insane, but it's the truth." _

_"what would happen if I didn't help?" she asked, "then more people will be in danger" he told her. "please, Lydia." She sighed deeply. "Scott, I can't." _

_"but Lydia-" _

_"Scott, I just __**can't**__." she said, her eyes getting watery. "you should leave." _

"well now what?!" Erica shouted.

"there has to be another way.." said Boyd. "there's not." Derek said. "we all know what happens when we try to look for another way. Remember last time?" Scott asked.

"maybe she'll come around?" Isaac asked, not really believing it himself. They all sat there thinking of what to do.

"wait!" Stiles shouted, "I have an idea."

"what is it, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"what if we brought her to the scene, and we actually got her to see what's happening, maybe she'd do it." Stiles suggested. "maybe.." Scott said, thinking about it. "but how would we even get her to come with us?" Isaac asked.

"I can get her to come. Just trust me."

"It's just about our only shot." Isaac said, looking at Scott and Derek. They nodded. "so now we wait until the full moon" Scott said.

"We all clear on the plan?" Scott asked. "yeah, we're clear." Stiles spoke for everyone. "I'll go stall Lydia. Please find Jackson _soon, _don't know how long I can stall her." Scott nodded.

_Ding-Dong!_

"ugh, what now?" Lydia asked to herself. She got up and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"nice to see you too, Lydia." Stiles replied, sarcastically. "what do you want?" She asked, annoyed. "I just came here to apologize."

"well, thank you. Now goodbye." She said, closing the door, but Stiles stopped it with his foot. "ugh, what?" she snapped. "just, let me take you to get some food." he offered. "if you're offering a date.." Lydia said, looking at him weird. "no, no. Just as an apology. I'll even pay for everything. You can get anything you want."

"Well, duh." she said, walking out the door. "yes!" he whispered to himself softly.  
"are you coming?" She asked, getting into his car. He ran to his side and started the car.

The werewolves were running around trying to find a certain Kanima. After about a half an hour, they _finally_ found him. Scott ringed Stiles.  
"Hello?"  
"Stiles, we've got him. Just about a block away from the warehouse." he told him. "well, took you long enough." Stiles said sarcastically. "alright, alright." Stiles hung up.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked. "uh, Scott!" he said quickly. "he wanted me to help with homework.. So come on, let's take you home." they stood up and got back in Stiles' car. "um, you just passed my house.." Lydia told him.  
"I know."  
"what?!"  
"I'm sorry, you're coming with us."  
"are you serious?! This is about Jackson, isn't it?" Lydia asked, pissed off. "I said I'm not helping!"  
"yeah, we'll see." he said, as they arrived at their destination. "I'm not getting out." she said, stubbornly. "come on, Lydia. I just want you to see what he's doing."  
"No." she said, flatly. "fine." He said closing his door, and dialing a number.

"hello?" Derek answered.  
"yo, Derek. She won't get out of the car so can you make sure Jackson doesn't go anywhere?" Stiles asked him. "how exactly am I supposed to do that to a flying Kanima?" Derek asked. "just don't let him get away."  
"fine." Derek said hanging up. They got closer to the Kanima. Stiles just left Lydia to see the condition Jackson was in. He was attacking like an animal-well, I mean, he is one- and she saw Allison near them, just watching, smiling.

"What's.. what's wrong with Allison?" Lydia asked, everything extremely overwhelming her. "she's working with Jackson. She tried to kill Isaac." Stiles told her. Lydia gulped. "what do I have to do?" she asked. Stiles looked at her in shock. "first you have to make him have feelings come back to him, then you have to stab him in the stomach with this." he said, holding out a dagger. Lydia took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She walked towards Jackson.

"Jackson!" she called. They all looked up and Derek got off of him and everyone stepped aside. She walked up to him and reached in her pocket and took off a necklace and held it in front of him, revealing the key to his house he had given her. The scales on him faded away and he looked at her and pulled her in a hug. Tears fell from her eyes, as she whispered, "I'm sorry." She pulled away to see his confused expression and she grabbed the dagger and plunged him in the stomach. He looked at her with an expression that said _**How could you? **_and then he collapsed to the floor. Allison made a run for it. The guys smiled at their victory. Some of them gave each other high fives.

"Stiles, take me home." Lydia said, trying to fight back tears. "_now." _  
"okay." he said, as they walked to his car. It was quiet until they started driving. "Lydia, I'm sorry. I know that it must have been difficult f-" Stiles started to say. "I don't want to talk about it. Just shut up and drive."

"here we are." Stiles said. Lydia just got out and slammed the door. Stiles sighed as he rested his head on the wheel. He picked his head up and drove back to his house. He went to his room and closed his door behind him. He turned around and saw someone standing there. "jesus!" he screamed. "Derek, what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to say thank you for your help. I kind of screwed it up last time, so I probably would've again if it wasn't for you.." Derek said, his voice slightly quieter than usual. "whoa, whoa, _what_?" Stiles asked, confused.  
"you heard me. I'm not going to say it again."  
"Well, you're welcome. Glad I could save the day."  
"oh, don't be so cocky. The girl technically saved the day." he smiled. "oh shut up." Stiles said, jokingly. They both shared a laugh for a minute. Then Derek cleared his throat, "well, I should.. I should probably get going."  
"right, yeah, of course." Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck. Derek opened his window and turned back for one second, "later Stiles." he said, as he jumped out of the window.


End file.
